Un Desastre en Navidad
by Tarem
Summary: Es vispera navideña! Todo está listo para las fechas! Es una epoca de felicidad, y harmonía! ... ¿o no? Parese que nuestros heroes no descansan ni en estas fechas...
1. Chapter 1

Nota de Autora:

Muy bien, sé que han de pensar¿Sigue viva? Whou! En fin, por causas de falta de inspiración, bloqueo de escritor y falta de tiempo… (Está bien, también un poco de desidia, lo admito -.-) no he actualizado ninguno de mis fics.

Y si, de seguro piensan¿Qué hace escribiendo otro fic cuando tiene otros por terminar? Bueno, la razón de este fic fue por una loca idea que tuve hace aproximadamente dos años para navidad… sip, y hasta ahora se me ocurre ponerla, pero les puedo asegurar que este fic estará listo más rápido que los demás. xD (Trataré de actualizar por lo menos cada tres o cuatro días.) Por cierto, tiene unas cuantas referencias de "Sonic Airlines" uno de mis pasados fics, pero muy cortas, así que no hay problema si no lo han leído. (De todas formas tengo que arreglar la redacción de ese fic. ..U) Ok, ya saben, Sonic y co. Son propiedad de Sonic Team y SEGA.

Traté de hacer la historia graciosa pero creo que últimamente carezco de ese toque cómico, en fin, espero que les agrade. ¡Disfrútenla! Y por cierto… ¡Feliz Navidad! XP

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

-Pasen por aquí, señores,- decía un hombre alto de bata blanca con un estetoscopio en el cuello mientras les indicaba con la mano que entraran en una habitación amplia con una serie de camas, algunas ya ocupadas por otros pacientes, alineadas contra la pared a ambos lados de la habitación. En total eran diez camas; cinco de cada lado.

-¡Wheeee¡Un cuarto con muchas camas¡Que divertido¿En cual saltaré primero?- decía una pequeña abeja volando y dando vueltas por toda la habitación con un vendaje en la cabeza.

-Charmy, será mejor que te quedes quieto si no quieres terminar con otra venda en tu aguijón,- le dijo con rostro serio un camaleón morado con un yeso en su brazo derecho al entrar en la habitación.

-Ojalá se hubiera quebrado las alas,- dijo un cocodrilo con un collarín y un parche en el ojo izquierdo.

-¡Agh, lo que me faltaba! Más tarados,- dijo un hombre gordo que ocupaba la cama de la esquina derecha alado de una ventana. Tenía ambos brazos enyesados y un collarín.

-¡¿Dr. Eggman?!- exclamó Espio asombrado.

-El único tarado que veo aquí eres tú, cabeza de huevo,- dijo un erizo que estaba a una cama de distancia de él con un yeso en la pierna izquierda. –Tienes suerte de que lo que se me haya roto por tu estupidez fuera mi pierna, por que te juro que si pudiera caminar, te terminaría de romper las extremidades que te hacen falta.

-¡¿Mi estupidez?! Tú fuiste el que intentó impedir que conquistara el mundo en primer lugar,- se quejó Eggman.

-Hmph. ¡Oh, si¡Dejemos que Eggman destruya el mundo para que luego pueda conquistarlo!… ¡Espera¿conquistar qué¡Ya no habría quedado nada!

-Muy bien, basta de pleitos. Ustedes cuatro a sus camas. Vamos,- dijo una enfermera entrando en la habitación.

-¿Ha dicho cuatro?- preguntó el erizo confundido. –Pero si solo son tres.

-¡Vaya que sorpresa! Sonic the Hedgehog sabe contar,- se burló Eggman.

-Grrrr… - Sonic se volteó a verle con la vena de la cien notoriamente salida,- ¡¡Con o sin pierna rota, te haré trizas!!

-Ja ¿y como piensas hacer eso si yo estoy aquí y tú estás allá?- dijo Eggman aun burlándose.

De pronto una sonrisa malvada se formo en el rostro de Sonic mientras levantaba sus manos frente a él.

-Espera… ¿que haces?- dijo Eggman nervioso.

-¡SONIC W…!

-¡Ya basta los dos!- dijo la enfermera poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Sonic y obligándolo a volverse a recargar sobre la almohada. –Ahora quédense tranquilos. Debo ir a buscar al cuarto paciente. Parece que es la segunda vez que intenta escapar,- dijo mientras salía.

-¿Y que hacen ustedes dos aquí?- preguntó Espio quien estaba sobre la cama de enfrente a la de Sonic.

-Larga historia,- respondió el joven erizo.

-Pues como veo las cosas, estaremos aquí un buen rato. Así que hay tiempo de que nos la cuentes,- dijo Vector a la izquierda de Espio.

-¡¡Si¡Haremos una pijamada!- gritó emocionado Charmy moviéndose inquieto en la cama derecha junto a la de Espio.

-¡¡Suéltenme, humanos ingenuos!!- se escuchó una voz proveniente de afuera de la habitación.

Segundos después entró la enfermera con una silla de ruedas y un erizo negro con rayas rojas fuertemente atado a esta. Tenía un yeso en su pierna izquierda.

-¡Es Shadow!- exclamó Sonic.

Shadow dejó de forcejear para ver a los presentes.

-Genial, el impostor está aquí,- dijo sarcástico.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- dijo Sonic molesto.

-Esta será una navidad pesada,- comentó la enfermera suspirando mientras llevaba a Shadow hacia la cama que estaba entre Sonic y Eggman.

-¿Y a ti que te pasó?- preguntó Eggman.

-¿Por qué no les preguntas a ellos?- dijo Shadow volteando a ver seriamente a lo tres Chaotix.

-Fue culpa de Vector,- dijo Espio.

-¿Yo que iba saber que eso sucedería?- dijo Vector.

-Si, supongo que era difícil imaginarlo con semejante letrero enfrente de tu enorme nariz,- dijo Shadow ya en la cama.

-Enfermera, acaban de llegar tres pacientes más. Necesitamos su ayuda,- dijo un doctor asomándose por la puerta.

-¿Ahora quien será?- preguntó Sonic.

-Talvez sea tu novia rosa,- dijo Shadow burlonamente.

-¡¡Ella no es mi novia!!

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la enfermera volviera dejando entrar a Knuckles y Tails quienes tenían heridas de quemaduras en todo su cuerpo y varias vendas. Tails miraba a Knuckles de reojo con el ceño fruncido, algo que realmente no era normal en él.

-¡Miren¡Knux vino a nuestra súper pijamada también!- exclamó Charmy.

-¿Pijamada?- preguntó Tails olvidando su enojo hacia Knuckles.

-No preguntes,- comentó Vector.

-¿Qué rayos estuvieron haciendo ustedes dos?- preguntó Sonic al ver a ambos.

Knuckles volteó a verle algo sorprendido pero inmediatamente cambió su semblante a uno más serio.

-Veo que todos están aquí,- dijo después de ver a todos los presentes ignorando completamente la pregunta.

-Por lo menos pasaremos la navidad juntos,- comentó Tails tratando de ser positivo.

-Si, solo faltan las novias de Sonic y Knuckles,- dijo Shadow cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- dijeron ambos al unísono.

-Me refiero a Rouge y a esa chica rosa,- explicó Shadow.

-¡QUÉ ELLA NO ES MI NOVIA!- exclamaron ambos.

-Rouge también está aquí,- dijo Tails. –Supongo que está en una habitación para chicas.

-¿Chicas¿Crees que puedan cambiarme de cuarto?- preguntó Vector ilusionado.

-No lo creo,- le dijo Espio con la ceja arqueada.

-Bueno¿Alguien sabe donde está Amy?- preguntó Tails. –Le llamé a su casa pero no contestó.

–Eso es por que está detenida en la estación de policía,- explicó Sonic.

-¿Detenida?- preguntó Knuckles sorprendido.

-Causó un alboroto esta mañana…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**/Flash back/**

Comenzaba a hacer frío y el cielo era cada vez más blanco. Pero esto no daba un ambiente melancólico, muy al contrario, entre más nubes llenaban el cielo de blanco, más felices parecían estar los habitantes de Station Square. Y es que sabían, que mientras más pronto llegara el invierno, más pronto llegaría esa víspera tan esperada por todos. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, las calles se llenaban de hermosos adornos brillantes y enormes moños rojos. Las tiendas se llenaban de clientes entusiasmados en busca de un lindo regalo para sus seres queridos. Todo parecía perfecto. Se sentía un ambiente de felicidad y tranquilidad. Excepto por una pequeña cosa, o más bien dicho… eriza…

-¡¡SONIC!!- gritaba a todo pulmón una eriza rosa vestida con un abrigo rojo y mitones de color blanco mientras corría por las calles con un pequeño racimo de muerdago en su mano derecha. Al parecer persiguiendo a cierto erizo azul que buscaba impaciente un lugar donde ocultarse. -¡Este año no escaparás de mi¡¿Oíste¡Este año lograré que me beses!

Las personas que observaban esto solo se hacían aun lado para evitar un impacto. Esto ocurría todos los años y como siempre, Sonic lograba escaparse de vista, aunque por alguna razón extraña, Amy siempre amanecía muy feliz la mañana de navidad pese a sus intentos fallidos.

-Esto se está volviendo una costumbre. Tengo que hacer algo,- decía el joven erizo azul al cruzar una avenida corriendo a gran velocidad y pasando justo antes de que los carros avanzaran. Se detuvo rápidamente y volteó hacia atrás. Pudo ver a Amy parada del lado contrario de la avenida mientras los carros pasaban uno tras otro. –Eso la detendrá por un rato,- dijo Sonic con su típica sonrisa de confianza antes de seguir corriendo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que escuchara rechinidos de carros y fuertes impactos. Al voltear hacia atrás sin dejar de correr pudo observar como un montón de humo invadía la avenida. Había varios carros chocados entre si, volcados y uno que otro estrellado contra un poste. La conmoción atrajo la atención de los peatones y conductores que pasaban por ahí, pero Sonic no pudo detenerse a mirar ya que inmediatamente, Amy salió del humo aumentando la velocidad sin quitarle la mirada de encima y ahora con su martillo en mano.

-¡¿Pero que…?!- Sonic aumento la velocidad. –Olvidé que una avenida no es suficiente para detenerla,- dijo con nerviosismo.

**/Fin del Flash Back/**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Pero la policía si lo fue,- dijo Sonic terminando de contar lo sucedido dejando a todos con caras de 'what'.

Se produjo un corto silencio que fue interrumpido por la enfermera al entrar en la habitación con alguien más.

-Ya te dije que siento mucho esto, pero ya no hay espacio,- le decía a una murciélago blanca, o más bien grisácea, que tenía muchas vendas y quemaduras al igual que Knuckles y Tails. –Pero no te preocupes, estarás bien aquí.

-¿Qué haces aquí, chica vampiro?- dijo Knuckles enfadado. -¿Vienes a robarnos las almohadas?

-¡No vine aquí voluntariamente, cabeza de fideo!- gritó Rouge. –Todas las habitaciones están ocupadas por personas que sufrieron lesiones en una avenida esta mañana,- dijo frunciendo el ceño y cerrando los ojos.

Todos le miraron incrédulos con los ojos enormemente abiertos.

-Ve lo que provoca tu novia, Sonic,- le dijo Shadow.

-¡Ya callate!- gritó Sonic enfadado agarrando un florero que se encontraba en la mesita que estaba alado de su cama y lanzándoselo directo a la pierna enyesada de Shadow haciendo que se rompiera al instante.

-¡Aaaaahhhgg¡¡Pagará por eso!!- gritó Shadow lanzándole un jarrón de vidrio hacia la pierna enyesada de Sonic.

-¡Aaaaahhgg!- Sonic tomó un baso de vidrio y estuvo apunto de lanzárselo cuando la enfermera llegó por su espalda y se lo arrebató de la mano.

-¡Ya es suficiente¡¿Qué no pueden dejar de pelear?!- dijo la enfermera irritada. -¡Ustedes tres, a sus camas!

Tails obedeció inmediatamente yendo hacia la cama de la esquina junto a Vector al mismo tiempo que Knuckles se iba a la que estaba alado de la de Sonic.

Rouge observó las dos camas sobrantes de cada lado. A su izquierda se encontraba una abejita muy inquieta con quien había tenido ciertos incidentes en el pasado (Sonic Airlines- cap. 1) mientras que a su derecha se encontraba el equidna rojo y malhumorado con quien siempre se peleaba… una difícil decisión.

-¡Vamos, vamos elige la que sea y acuéstate!- dijo la enfermera apurándola.

Rouge dio un gran suspiro y fue hacia la cama que quedaba alado de Knuckles.

-¡¿Tenias dos opciones y tuviste que escoger la que estaba junto a mi?!- dijo Knuckles cruzando los brazos. -¿Te quieres robar mi aire o que?

-¡Cierra la boca, equidna maloliente!- le gritó Rouge fúrica.

-¿Maloliente¿Te has puesto a olerte a ti misma¡Hueles a plástico quemado!

-¡No tendría ese olor si no fuera por tu torpeza!

-¡Pero si tú fuiste la que…!

-¡CALLENSE YA!- gritó la enfermera impaciente haciendo que todos se le quedarán viendo sorprendidos. –¡¿Qué no pueden estarse tranquilos ni un segundo?! Me están volviendo loca,- dijo mientras salía completamente frustrada.

-Ya está loca,- dijo Vector.

-Si, pareciera que quiere arruinarnos la navidad a todos,- dijo Knuckles seriamente. Todos asintieron excepto Tails quien los miraba con expresión irónica.

* * *

Nota de Autora:

Aquí termina mi primer capítulo. Lo sé, no es muy bueno que digamos, y está algo corto. En fin¡trataré de hacer el segundo mucho mejor¡¡No olviden dejar sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias!! xD ¡Nos vemos en el próximo!


	2. Chapter 2

Nota de Autora:

Rayos… las cosas no salieron como las tenia planeadas y tuve muchos contra tiempos pero bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo. Aun faltan cuatro mas, se que el chiste es terminarlo para antes de Navidad pero eso no me fue posible… aun así podría seguir subiendo el resto. Bueno, eso depende… que opinan?

* * *

**Capitulo**** 2**

**/Flashback/**

-¿En plena navidad y aun trabajando, joven Tails?

-Si, señor. Es un experimento que quiero concluir para antes del veinticuatro,- comentó el pequeño zorrito de dos colas. –Si todo sale bien, tendré lista la mejor sorpresa de navidad de todas.

-Te oyes muy entusiasta,- le respondió un hombre robusto con bigote castaño que se encontraba parado detrás de un mostrador. –Aquí tienes el químico que me pediste. Pero debes tener mucho cuidado con él. Es muy inestable,- dijo entregándole un pequeño frasco.

-Si, lo haré,- dijo Tails tomando el frasco en sus manos. –Bueno, debo irme. Que pase una Feliz Navidad.

-Feliz Navidad,- respondió el señor antes de que el zorrito saliera de la tienda.

-Qué frío hace,- dijo Tails abrigándose bien tras haber cerrado la puerta de la tienda con el pequeño frasco en la mano. Después de eso prosiguió su camino en dirección a la estación de trenes de Station Square para tomar el tren que debía llevarlo a Mistic Ruins donde se encontraba su taller.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Knuckles caminaba pensativo por la calle con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos del abrigo de cuero que llevaba puesto sin prestar mucha atención a las tiendas a su alrededor. Era raro verlo caminar por la calle en estas fechas ya que normalmente se la pasaba en Angel Island mientras duraban. Pero, esta navidad era diferente, ahora que su relación amistosa con Sonic y los demás se había fortalecido, había decidido acompañarlos en su fiesta navideña. Pero al recordar la extraña costumbre de regalar obsequios a los demás, pensó que no sería buena idea llegar a la casa de Amy sin regalo alguno. Había salido de la isla hacia unos momentos para dedicarse a buscar los regalos pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni la menor idea de que querría cada uno. Siguió caminando metido en sus pensamientos cuando algo llamó su atención…

Una joven murciélago blanca, abrigada con una bufanda rosa y un abrigo morado, se encontraba apoyando sus manos contra el vidrio de una tienda de joyería observando con estrellas en sus ojos las variedades de gemas y diamantes que había en el aparador.

-¡Vaya¡Pero qué preciosidades!- exclamó gustosa de pensarse a si misma siendo dueña de aquellas piedras. –Aunque nada se compara con esa hermosa y enorme esmeralda verde que protege ese equidna,- dijo esta última palabra con tono de disgusto.

Ante esto Knuckles se detuvo en seco detrás de ella.

-Me pregunto si esta navidad se sentirá tan generoso como para regalarme esa esmeralda,- siguió hablando Rouge sin notar la presencia del equidna. –De otro modo tendría que…

-Ni loco pensaría en darle la Master Emerald a alguien,- dijo la voz del equidna de tras suyo.-Y mucho menos te la daría a ti.

-¡¿Qué?!- Rouge se alejó del vidrio sorprendida encontrando el reflejo de Knuckles sobre el mismo. -¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-Comprando regalos como la gente normal,- dijo esto con cierto tono significativo.

-¿Qué estás insinuando?- exclamó Rouge indignada.

-Ah, no me digas que ibas a esperar hasta navidad con la esperanza de que Santa te trajera esas joyas,- dijo el equidna cruzando sus brazos. –Has de saber que Santa no te dará nada por ser una niña mala,- dijo mientras levantaba su dedo índice y lo movía negativamente.

-¡Cállate!- gritó Rouge apretando los puños. -¡No pienso robarme esas joyas, grandísimo…!

-Yo no dije eso,- dijo Knuckles sonriendo con malicia.

-Grrrr…!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'Unas cuanta cuadras mas'- pensaba Tails casi llegando a la esquina.

-Vuelve acá, equidna cobarde!

-Jajaja! Estas mas lenta que de costumbre! Segura que no olvidaste descongela esas alas antes de salir?

'Eh?!'- Tails camino el resto de la cuadra dando vuelta en la esquina solo para encontrarse a Knuckles corriendo en su dirección con Rouge siguiéndole de cerca bastante molesta. –AAAAHHH!!!!

El pobre zorrito no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y fue a dar de espaldas contra el piso frio. En ese instante el frasco que con tanto cuidado llevaba cargando se le escapo de las manos y salió volando unos metros.

-Ah? Lo siento, Tails. No te vi,- se disculpo Knuckles habiéndole caído encima.

-Noooo!!!- Tails lo ignoro completamente empujándolo hacia aun lado y levantándose rápidamente en un intento desesperado por atrapar el frasco.

-Mm? Que es esto?- dijo Rouge sobrevolando a unos centímetros del suelo sujetando el pequeño frasco frente a ella después de haberlo cachado.

-Uf…- Tails soltó un suspiro aliviado antes de voltearse a verla ya mas relajado. –Es un químico muy inestable. No quiero ni pensar lo que hubiera pasado si el frasco se hubiera roto.

-Que haces caminando por la calle con algo tan peligroso, Tails?- pregunto el equidna mientras se sobaba la cabeza adolorido.

-La compañía de paquetería especial a la que le encargo los químicos que necesito no trabaja en estas fechas así que decidí ir yo mismo,- explicó Tails.

-Hmph. Ve lo que casi provocas, cabeza de aire,- le dijo Rouge a Knuckles haciendo que este apretara los puños.

-Repite eso!- exclamo Knuckles furioso.

-Eh?!- Tails los miro con nerviosismo haciéndose aun lado sin saber que hacer.

-Quieres pelea?! Yo misma te daré una lección de modales!

-Modales?! Que sabe una _vieja vampira_ como tu de modales!?!?!

-Vieja vampira?... –Rouge le dirigió una mirada asesina y sombría haciendo que tanto Knuckles como Tails se paralizaran con el pelaje erizado. Rouge apretó los puños aun con el frasco en la mano comenzando a temblar. –CRUZASTE LA LINEA, EQUIDNA!!

Rouge levanto los puños y arremetió contra Knuckles arrojando a furia ciega el frasco que tenia en su mano.

-Rouge, noooo!!!

-GHAAAAA!!!

…

**/Fin de Flashback/**

-…

-Moraleja?- pronuncio Sonic.

-Nunca hagas enojar a una murciélago temperamental mientras carga sustancias altamente inestables en la mano,- respondió Knuckles con malicias.

-Que dijiste?!- exclamo Rouge apunto de levantarse de su cama pero justo en ese momento uno de los doctores entro en la habitación llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-Tengo los resultados de Sonic y Shadow the Hedgehog,- dijo sosteniendo dos porta papeles en sus manos. –Revisamos las radiografías y parece que se recuperaran rápidamente.

-Sweet!- exclamo Sonic.

-Hmph,- Shadow se limito a sonreír.

-Aunque, en vista de sus constantes desgastes en batalla, es bastante probable que si no tienen cuidado la fractura vuela a formarse por lo que no podrán correr por aproximadamente…

-huh?

-…

-…tres meses.

-QUE?!

-POR QUEEEE?!

Sobra decir que el mundo se torno gris para nuestros dos jóvenes héroes antes de caerse en pedazos.

-Bah, dúo de bebitos llorones!- pronuncio Eggman.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Sonic y Shadow intercambiaron miradas por unos segundos. Luego asintieron y voltearon a ver a Eggman sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¿¡Por que me están viendo así?!- dijo con nerviosismo.

-Este huevo ya se cosió,- murmuró Vector.

Ambos erizos extendieron sus manos en dirección a Eggman y gritaron al unísono.

-¡Sonic Wind!

-¡Black Spear!

Ambos ataques se unieron en uno y fueron a gran velocidad en dirección al gordo hombre.

-¡Nooooooo!- gritó Eggman recibiendo los ataques con tal fuerza que salió volando por la ventana.

-¿Quién dijo que los gordos no vuelan?- dijo Sonic aun sonriente. –¡Eso es por lo del avión! (Sonic Airlines cap. 2 XP)

-Esa bola de cebo no sabe con quien se mete,- dijo Shadow.

-Sabían que estábamos en el segundo piso ¿cierto?- dijo Tails observando fuera de la ventana.

-Demonios, creí que era el cuarto,- dijo Sonic frunciendo el ceño en forma de reproche.

-Eh? Hay un montón de niños rodeándolo…-pronuncio Tails.

-¡Miren¡Santa se cayó del tejado!- gritó la voz de un niño.

-¡Siiiiii¡Santa!- dijeron las alegres voces de varios niños.

-¡Aléjense!- grito la voz de Eggman.

-... ¡Esperen un momento!- se escucho la voz de un niño. -¡El no es Santa Claus!

-¡Es un impostor!- gritó la voz de una niña.

-¡Si, es solo un gordo calvo!

-¡Línchenlo!- voz de otro niño.

Gritos de niños y sonidos de golpes.

-¡AAAAAaaaahhhg!- voz de Eggman.

Tails cerró su ventana lentamente volteándose para otro lado con expresión nerviosa casi en shock.

-Muy bien, hora de comer,- dijo la enfermera entrando con una mesa de servicio que tenía varios platos. -…¿eh¿Dónde está el señor, Robotnic?

-Fue… eh…- Sonic comenzó a pensar en una excusa.

-Fue al baño,- dijo Shadow rápidamente.

-¡Pero si su cama está completamente quemada y negra!

-Es que… comió demasiados frijoles. Dijo que sufría de indigestión,- inventó Sonic.

La enfermera los miró con sospecha antes de comenzar a repartir los platos de comida. Un momento después, otra enfermera llegó empujando una silla de ruedas con mucho esfuerzo por el peso de su ocupante. Se trataba de Eggman quien tenía una serie de moretones y municiones de juguete recién adquiridos en el rostro.

-En… encontré a es-este pacien... te, allá… afuera,- dijo la enfermera jadeante. -Es… estaba tirado en el piso bocabajo. Parece que alguien lo tiró por la ventana.

-¿En serio?- dijo la enfermera volteándose a ver a ambos erizos quienes tenían una expresión de nerviosismo en sus rostros y al ver que los observaba se concentraron en sus platos y comenzaron a comer con más rapidez.

* * *

Nota de Autora:

Aquí termina el segundo cap. Perdonen la tardanza! Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente y recuerden dejar sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias!! xD


End file.
